Thaal Sinestro (User:Leader Vladimir)
Thaal Sinestro is an intergalactic supervillain and founder and leader of the Sinestro Corps. He is the archenemy of the Green Lantern Corps in general, and of Hal Jordan in particular. Sinestro was born on planet Korugar and was originally considered to be the greatest Green Lantern of all time, serving as the protector of Sector 1417, which was considered to be the safest and most ordered sector of the universe. He was also the teacher of several promising Green Lantern, the latest of which was Hal Jordan. However, Sinestro eventually decided that the only way true order could be achieved was through complete control. This led him to conquer Korugar, enforcing a set of brutal and unjust rules. Hal discovered Sinestro's dictatorship and arrested him. The Guardians of the Universe found him guilty on the charge of treason and banished him to the planet Qward in the Antimatter Universe, hoping that this would instill humility on Sinestro. However, this would not be the end of Sinestro's rebelliousness. In his time in Qward, Sinestro met the Weaponers of Qward, who helped him create a power ring that manipulated the yellow energy of fear, which would allow him to fight the Green Lantern Corps. Also, with the help of the fear monster Parallax and the antimatter despot Anti-Monitor, Sinestro formed the Sinestro Corps, an organization dedicated to impose order across the universe with the power of fear. To this day, Sinestro, on his own or in command of the Sinestro Corps, remains as the most dangerous enemy of the Green Lantern Corps. Officially, Sinestro first appeared [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_2_7 Green Lantern #7], but his first appearance in Leader Vladimir's fan fiction continuity was in Green Lantern: Secret Origin. History Green Lantern Corps Sinestro was selected by the Guardians of the Universe to become a member of the Green Lantern Corps for his honor and fearlessness. At his height, he was considered to be the greatest of all the Green Lanterns, and Sector 1417 was almost entirely devoid of crime and lawlessness under his vigilant protection. The Guardians had never erred in their judgment before, and he would later be considered one of their greatest mistakes. His prowess was so great that he was assigned as a mentor to a number of rookie lanterns showing similar promise...the greatest of which would be his last student, Hal Jordan. Ganthet had specifically requested that the two train together, and they quickly became great friends. Throughout his time in the Corps, Abin Sur was Thaal Sinestro's best friend and trusted confidante, so much so that they considered each other to be brothers. He would eventually fall in love with and marry Arin Sur, his friend's sister, and the two would have a child together. Abin confided in Sinestro what he had learned of the User:Leader Vladimir, where a darkness would rise to destroy all life, something Sinestro dismissed as lies by the Five Inversions who told Abin the prophecy. Eventually Abin was killed by the monster known as Atrocitus. Sinestro would later bring Atrocitus to justice for Abin's murder with the help of Abin's successer, Hal Jordan. After Sinestro dropped him off at the prison world of Ysmault, Atrocitus taunts Sinestro with a prophecy of the chaos and deadly coup that would lead to Sinestro's fall from grace. However, Sinestro ignores him and leaves. However, as he became increasingly stressed with keeping his sector as perfect and as ordered as he needed it to be, Sinestro slowly became more unhinged and started employing more questionable tactics in his behavior. His actions were unwelcome by the Korugarans, and threats were made against his family. Arin recognized the danger posed by Sinestro's methods, and secretly gave their daughter away. Sinestro would be unable to find his daughter, and Arin soon died through unknown circumstances. Dictator of Korugar As the fear entity Parallax wreaked havok across the universe, Sinestro formed a team of the Corps' best Lanterns to stop him. However, Parallax proved to be too powerful and annihilated the strike force, leaving Sinestro as the sole survivor. Parallax would only be defeated in a combined effort by all Green Lanterns, led by Jordan. Inspired by Parallax's power, Sinestro began to think that fear was more effective than willpower in maintaining order. Travelling to the Antimatter Universe, Sinestro met the Weaponers of Qward and asked to forge a ring powered by the yellow energy of fear. With this new ring, Sinestro completed his conquest of Korugar, declaring himself ruler. Jordan, Kilowog and Tomar-Re arrested Sinestro and brought him to Oa. After Hal testified against him, Sinestro swore revenge against Hal and the Corps right before he was banished to Qward in the Antimatter Universe. Sinestro Corps War Later, Sinestro escaped his imprisonment and established his own Sinestro Corps, which served in direct opposition to the Green Lantern Corps. Sinestro offered yellow power rings and a role in the Corps to the most feared and savage warriors of the universe. He captured Lantern Kyle Rayner, torturing him and breaking his will so that he can become Parallax's latest host. The conflict became known as the Sinestro Corps War. Sinestro returns to Korugar to confront his successor, Soranik Natu. Sinestro defeats her, but makes it appear she has defeated him. This will force her to stay on Korugar to fulfill her responsibilities as "the Savior of Korugar". Sinestro returns to Qward and joins the battle occurring there. He confronts Earth's Green Lanterns, and upon their escape, follows them toward Earth, the Sinestro Corps' real target. The Sinestro Corps begin attacking Earth. Sinestro reveals to Hal, Guy Gardner, and John Stewart that he intends to turn Earth into the new homeworld for the Sinestro Corps and the site of the new Coast City into a mass graveyard, "A mecca of fear". During the battle, the Guardians enacted new laws to the Book of Oa. The first new law was to give the Green Lanterns the ability to use lethal force. Sinestro claims he has achieved his overall goal because now the Green Lanterns spread fear by being unchecked. Hal and Kyle Rayner beat Sinestro in hand-to-hand combat. Sinestro is then imprisoned in Oa's Sciencells where he learns from Hal Jordan that he has received a death penalty. Despite his personal defeat, Sinestro claims victory. Sinestro's overall goal through his war was to groom his former Corps for a more active, forceful role in the universe. With the enactment of the Corps' new laws and the approval of lethal force, the Green Lantern corps will inspire fear, creating the same effect as the Sinestro Corps: order through fear. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Fear Attunement': Sinestro has an innate understanding of the fears of others, even without access to his ring. He also seems to have some form of mental link with his corps members which possibly is attributed to his understanding of others fears as well. Abilities *'Indomitable Will' *'Intimidation' *'Expert Combatant': Trained at the Oan Citadel, Sinestro is an able-bodied combatant, though he rarely resorts to physical attacks, preferring instead to use his power ring for offensive manuevers. Strength level Class 100+; while using constructs created by the ring Sinestro is effectively able to lift/move tremendous weights far heavier than 100 tons with little effort. Without the ring, Sinestro possesses the strength level of an average adult male Korugaran who engages in moderate regular exercise capable of press lifting at least his own weight. Equipment *Yellow Lantern Power Battery *Green Lantern Power Battery (formerly) Weapons *Yellow Power Ring *Green Lantern Ring (formerly) Behind the Scenes *Sinestro is played by British actor Mark Strong. Category:User:Leader Vladimir's characters Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:Sinestro Corps members